Mew princess
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: a Princess is friends with Mew, she has known Mew since she was little. but when a guy breaks into her house kills the king queen and tells her that if she doesnt tell him where Mew is she will die too. will she die? or will ash help her
1. Chapter 1

at Angel Island everyone was surrounding the castle, the queen was giving birth. everyone wanted to know if it was a prince or a princess, the king and queen had told the doctors not to tell them as they didnt want to know till the baby was out. even the pokemon that lived on then island where all around the castle some were even in the castle as the king and queen loved pokemon. then there was a shout "Mew! its Mew" everyone started to look around till someone pointed where it was, and there it was. A Mew was floating over the crowd and just as soft crying came from the castle. Mew floated into the castle from a open window just as the king came out on a balcony with a baby in his arms in a pink blanket. the king said "its a princess, now i want everyone to put up pink tomorrow for the princess. then tomorrow me and the queen will come out and tell you the name of your princess" then he walked in as everyone was cheering about having a princess that they forgot about Mew for a bit.

the king came back into see his queen smiling at him, he put the baby girl in her bed that was in there room as they know that is the safest place for the baby right now. just as the king walked to go lay with his queen that is tired after giving birth, which is really painfull. the door opened and Mew floated in, shocking the king and queen as Mew floated to the baby's bed and layed down with the baby. the baby giggled and hugged Mew which makes Mew giggled too.

the next day

the whole island had pink everywhere even the guys had pink on but barly. the girls where the ones wearing all pink well not all but most. the bakers where making pink cakes and pink bread. the whole island was having a baby shower for the baby girl an d the queen.

the queen was in a wheel chair as she cant walk so soon after giving birth, in her arms was the baby. the king said "everyone one, last night Mew came to see the princess. Mew has blessed our princess so she will be known as the Mew princess and the Mew princess's name is Adeaze!" Everyone cheered for Adeaze, the Mew princess. little did everyone know that Mew wasnt leaving after one night like they all thought, Mew was staying by adeaze's side which they would find out soon.

on adeaze's 5th birthday

little adeaze was running around with Mew in the graiden, "i got you" yelled adeaze as she jumps in the air grabbing Mew. Mew giggled as adeaze let Mew go running away "come and get me now" yelled adeaze. adeaze ran into something, she looked up to see her dad, the king looking down at her and asked "who are you talking to? nevermind, dont play in the graiden, you'ss get your pink dress dirty" adeaze looked back to see Mew was gone but then she looked to her left to see Mew beside her. she smiles pulling up her dress to let mew under her dress. adeaze always wore pants under dresses with out her parents knowing. she was 5 but she was a smart 5 year old. she alway had to wear dresses so when someone was with adeaze mew would go under her dress.

adeaze hid behind her mom as they were on a stage, above them said "happy birth day Mew princess" there was a huge cake with 5 candies on the top. adeaze hated being infront of so many people. she would like it better to be with pokemon then people. everyone was singing to adeaze, as she walked up to her cake. people called her cool because of how she acted but she was just being carefull and she was shy. as soon as she blow out her candies gun shots rang. everyone screamed including adeaze a man in black cloths pointed the gun at adeaze as well as some of the mans pokemon walked around her. her mom and dad were yelling her name, but then all of the pokemon where blasted back and there was smoke everywhere . when the smoked cleared the gun was flying out of the guys hand and over to the guards that the kind had called. but what shocked everyone was that Mew was floating in front of adeaze. it was clear now that Mew had protected Adeaze.

13th birthday

adeaze was sleeping in her room hugging Mew in her queen size bed when a loud noise woke the two up. adeaze rubbed her eyes, her dirty blonde hair was down and alittle messy as she yawned, she was wearing a white night gown with black shorts on under. there was a scream from the other room. adeaze's eyes snapped open, that was her mom screaming, Mew floated and gone under adeaze's night gown. she walked to her parents room only to be grabs from behind and pushed to the wall. a man behind her said "where is Mew" adeaze hissed at the man and said " im not telling you" the man laughed before saying "ok well if you dont tell me then i'll kill you like i just killed your parents" adeaze's eyes widen when he said that. she snapped at out it when she heard a "PICHU!" and then a shocking feeling came on. the man fell off her to the floor and she would have fell wasnt holding onto the wall. she sees the guy starting to stand up so she runs, pichu jumping on her shoulder. she says "thanks pichu. i was wondering why you werent in bed when i woke up"

she stopped at her parents room, adeaze had to make sure that guy wasnt lieing. Her pichu hopped off her shoulder and stood in the hall way to keep watch as adeaze walked into her parent's room. Mew floated beside adeaze as they stare at her parents on there bed and they bed has turned red. it looked like her mom was going to get out of the bed as the blankets were off of her.

adeaze had been crying in her parents room for a while with Mew till she heard Pichu. adeaze ran out of the room and looked down the hall to see that guy running at her. pichu jumped on her shoulders and she look off runing. she tripped on her night gown, she growled and pulled off her night gown and then took of running again. it was a good thing she had a tank top and shorts under her night gown. but now mew didnt have a place to hid so they guy starts running fast because he sees Mew. adeaze sees a open window, she grabs pichu and hugs pichu to her chest as she jumps a three story window. but because Mew was with them, Mew just made them fly with him.

a Year later

Ash had got a call from saying that he got him and some of his old friends tickets to go to Angel Island, which is for a huge dance thats going on everyone was only allowed to take one pokemon, his new friends iris and cilan coundnt come and they had stuff to do anyway. but ash and pikachu was happy about it because about a year ago for same reason all the boats werent allowed there, it was strange but now the king of Angel Island is now inviting people to a dance. ash was on the boat, the boat came to the region first. "pikachu!" pikachu says as the boat stops at the next region to pick up a few people, one of thoses few people are. "Dawn!" ash yells as he waves, dawn hat and hair is still the same as before but she now has a white tank top and a black jacket that is thin and sleeveless, and doesn't zip pr botten up. she has so had pink and black ty up says "ash, its been awhile" ash smiles as pikachu jumps on dawn hugging her.

the next stop turned out to be May's stop, may had a blue bandana this time around and a blue shirt that is longer then her green one and her had black tights on. may and dawn hugs each other, which is no surprise as they have become great friends. the next stop let on a few people they knew, brock, gary and misty. it was dawn's first time meeting misty and it was may's first time meeting they were getting to know each other Brock and ash talked. till it was dinner, it turns out that was all the stops there was. there was a lot of people on the boat from those 4 stops. Gary says "im so glad i get to go to Angel Island i wounder why the boats stopped going to the island a year ago" may says "maybe something bad happen there so they needed to fix it." might sighs "no that cant be because they only reason we are going to for a fancy dance at the castle on angel island" Brock smiles and says "well the princess there is ash's and gary's age, and they call her the Mew princess." dawn says "i hear that she is beautiful, oh and does anyone know what her real name is" everyone shakes there head no.

ash says "why do they call her the Mew princess"a girl from a different table walks over after hearing ash ask that and sits on their table and says "you want to know? they say that when she was born that a Mew came to the island and gone right to the Mew princess. the king thought the Mew had blessed the princess. when she turned 5 there was a guy that tried to kidnap the princess in front of a huge crowd, he had a gun and strong pokemon. it is said that Mew saved the princess. when the princess was asked about it. she said that she knew Mew would protect her and that Mew is always with her. so it is said that Mew ever since she was born was always with her." ash jumped out of his seat saying "i want to met her. maybe i can see Mew" may sighs and says "ash you have already seen a Mew!" ash pouts.

the next day

everyone was getting off the boat to angel island, Brock says "there is something wrong here. its really quiet and there is only a few people out." he was right, ash says "im hungry, you guys go to the castle with out me. I'm going to get something to eat" the nod as ash walks down the streets. most of the shops where open but not a lot of people were in it. pikachu jumps of his shoulder and says "piii" ash looks where pikachu is looking and there is was, a pichu. it was weird looking, it had green eyes and it was..fluffier then most, it had green gloves on and green goggles on its head. pokemon where walking around the pichu, the pichu was panting and looked badly hurt. ash run toward the pokemon yelling "hey leave the pichu alone" pikechu jumped in front of the pichu and used thunder on the pokemon. some of the pokemon got knocked out but most of them were badly hurt. ash jumped beside pikachu, grabbing pichu and pikachu jumped on his shoulder. then he started running with the pokemon running after him.

after a while they lost the pokemon, ash looked at the pichu. he got up and search for a pokemon center, which it wasn't far off from where he was. he ran in saying "nurse joy, i found this pichu and shes badly hurt" nurse joy looked surprised when she looked at pichu and nodded. after awhile she came out with pichu in her arms sleeping. she says "um this pichu, its a very important pokemon to this person i know. thank you for helping pichu. i will give her back to her friend" ash smiled just as his stomach growled. joy giggles and says "why don't i get you something to eat" ash smiles widely.


	2. Chapter 2

me: i would like to point out that i think that their is only one Mew. so during the time that the first movie happened, i would like to point out that at times Mew leaves the island to have fun. and during the tree of life movie im going to put it as, every year again the time of the like party happens Mew leaves to go to the tree of life and by party i mean the party that was at the kingdom by the tree of life not the party that is being held at angel island

after a Ash leaves, nurse joy waits a while till going into the forest behind the pokemon center with the sleeping pichu in her sleeping. she comes to a tree. she steps on a rock that makes whole in the tree in first of her open up, she walked down into the hole. the hole led down into the ground and it had stairs that made of stone, with lit candies on the walls. after a while she got to the end of the stairs, they was a door. when she opened it, she smiled at the a girl with blonde hair sleeping hugging Mew. the girl was the Mew princess, Joy set the Pichu on the bed where the princess slept and then also put some food she brought with her on a table that was in the room. she lit a fire in the fireplace as the room was getting cold.

Ash ran up to the castle to see that everyone was standing out side and everyone was going in, one by one. he saw brock goes in, he saw Misty at the end of the line but she was his only friend that wasn't in the castle. she smiled as she saw him. when Ash catch up with her he asks "did you wait for me" Misty blushes and yells "NO" Ash had a confused look on his face.

Ash smiles as he finnly gets in, he was handed a number. the number was his room number, it turns out that he will have a room mate or two. he hopes he makes a new friend, the girls here were freaking that their is a chance they will have a guy room mate.

Ash's number was 22 he was the first one to get to his room, he hoped his room mate would get here soon. there was two beds, he picked the one by the window. the room was fancy, each of the beds were king size beds. the door opened and Ash looked to see his roommate was a girl, she had black hair that goes alittle passed her chin and teal eyes. she smiles and says "hey there." Ash smiles and says "hey im Ash. oh wait your the one from the boat that told me about the mew princess" the girl smiles and nods saying "well yea that was me. im Noni by the way and this" an evee pops his head out of her bag soon as she says "is my evee" Ash pets pikachu's head and say"this is my best friend pikachu" 

Adeaze woke up to see pichu was back and that where was food on the table as well as the fireplace was going. she smiled and yawned, today was the day, the new 'king' is having a dance and invite trainers that he is going to use. even if he calls him self the new king. he will never rule over this place, not her angel island, she was the princess and she wasn't going to let him take the island away from her. she knows what he is going to do, she has to find a trainer that she can trust but who. 

everyone sat down for dinner they were hoping to see the princess but it was just the king that came into the couldn't hold it any longer and asked "? where is the Mew princess?" the king smiled and looked at Ash. he puts his drink down and says "she is not here right now. she is out, hiding. we are going to play a game for a week to see who can bring her back to the castle. its not really a game but it will do good as one, because an evil pokemon came to the castle the other day and it used its power on her to think that im not her father and that i am evil and that i am taking over the island. this is all wrong, so i want her back her because i have a pokemon that can put her mind back to where it needs to be. and because her mother died a year ago the pokemon made her think i killed her. and now this will be a team game and your team mate is your roommate which is why each room has a girl and a guy. the guy on the team that finds her, she will be his date for the dance at the end of the week and get a kiss from her. and the girl on the team that finds her then the princess will take you on a shopping day before the dance." everyone was smiling and saying how they want to help the princess. Ash was smiling so big about the game and Misty was looking at him and her blood was boiling, there was no way she was going to let him win and get a date with the princess.

Misty was walking back and forth in her room, her roommate was Gary. Gary pets his umbreon and says "Misty if you really like Ash so much just tell him. besides i think he just likes winning he might not even want the date with the princess. unlike me who whats the date with her." Misty blushes and says "i don't ...like Ash... but i cant stand the thought of Ash on a date with the princess" Gary nods knowing Misty haven't come to the sense that she likes him. Gary says "i have heard she is adorable and beautiful. which is why i want the date. we are a team now so we can work together to win" mist nods

because there was not enough boys, may and dawn are a team. which means that they will both get to go shopping if they win, may was sitting on her bed with her wartortle and dawn was with her piplup.

the next day

Ash jumps out of his bed waking pikachu as he gets ready to look for the princess. he wants to help her but win the game. Noni wake up because he was making so much noise and she says "you really want that date?" Ash says "no not really. i haven't even met her, i might not even like her that way. i just want to help her" Noni nods feeling the same says "Ash...what is if the king is lying. and what the princess thinks happand did and he will just using us to get her and kill her" Ash stopped what he was doing and thought for a while till he said "then i will save her and now you got me worried for now im going to talk to the people pf the island to see if that just might be true" Noni smiled knowing she can trust Ash and says "Ash. it is true. im a pokemon ranger and i have been sent here to save the princess and defeat the new king. that guy might call himself a king but he wont ever rule over the people here" Ash fell on his bed looking out side deep in thought


End file.
